subarrancar subshinigami Friends?
by 3crazygirls
Summary: Two long term friends have been living in japan for over a year and attending karakura high, what they didn't know is that they would end up of opposite sides of the same war


**Xx Alex**

**"Get off your lazy arse and do something?" Nat says pushing me of the couch as I play pokemon.**

**"Like what?" I ask looking up at her through my dark purple hair as I sit there on my but.**

**"I don't know just do something" she says almost hitting me.**

**"Fine" I stand up to my six foot tall hight, fix my skinny jeans and then head to the kitchen and start pulling things out the cupboard and sitting them out.**

**"What are you doing?" Nat says walking over to me as I bite my spiderbite piercings.**

**"Cooking, well making a cake" I say as she flicks her black hair and the electric blue streaks flash in the light.**

**"What kind?"**

**"Chocolate, can you go to the urahara shoten to get me chocolate?" I ask pulling a note out my pocket and handing it to her as I start cooking.**

**"Fine, anything else?" She asks looking mad.**

**"Energy cans" I say as I start whisking basics and Nat walks out to the shop next door to us and I start heating up a small bar of chocolate.**

**Xx**

**"Cake's made" I shout as I finish icing it and Nat gets off her laptop.**

**"Yum" she says as I cut her a piece kindly.**

**"Don't like it, don't complain" I tell her as I pick up half the cake on a plate and walk over to my high tech gaming computer and plug in my stereo headphones, instantly blasting out pierce the veil while playing minecraft.**

**Two hours and a six pack of energy juice later I notice Nat go to her room switching of the light.**

**"Damn you fucking creepers" I scream as my building has its basework blown up.**

**"Shut the fuck up!" Nat shouts as me as she hears my headphones hit against the wall as I rage quit.**

**"Make me!" I shouts back at her as I switch off my computer.**

**"Both of you two shut the fuck up!" Our upstairs neighbour yells.**

**"Make us arsehole!" We shout as I walk into my room slamming the door and collapsing on my bed.**

**Xx Nat next morning**

**"Wake up you lazy bum we are going to school in half an hour" I shout slamming against Alex's door mad as I fall over her computer cables, again.**

**I shove some bread in the toaster as I put my hair up in its usual ponytail and hold it in place with Kirby grips. **

**"I'm up, okay" Alex says falling out her room and grabbing her hair staighteners and pulling them through her hair as I eat a slice of toast.**

**She grabs the tv remote and sticks on Kerrang radio and start singing along happily to some stupid screemo shit.**

**"Why do you even go to school? You sleep through most of it" I ask her as she puts on makeup.**

**"I have to attend or I won't get my money" she replies as she puts on her doc martians and grabs her bag covered in band badges.**

**"Wait up" I say grabbing my bag and running after her as she opens her red 2014 Ford mustang GT and gets behind the wheel and I jump in next to her.**

**"Remember to wake me up at the intervals" she tells me as she starts her car and starts driving towards the school getting wierd looks from boys.**

**"I won't" I say as she parks the car swiftly almost hitting the redhead girl Orihime.**

**"You better" she says getting out and locking the car after I get out as that stupid boy Kiego runs up to her.**

**Xx Alex**

**"How are you old enough to drive?" He asks as I get out the car and Nat walks away.**

**"In Scotland you can learn to drive at sixteen" I go into my bag getting out my dr who purse and showing him my licence.**

**"Awesome but I find scottish people wierd" he says as Mizuro walks over.**

**"Well I respect them, a entire nation that chooses the caber toss as their national sport is amazing, kicking a ball about is to simple, they need to throw a tree" he jokes about making Kiego laugh.**

**"That's my joke" I say hitting Mizuro's shoulder playfully giving him a dead arm.**

**"Did you do your homework?" He asks as I go into my bag and hand him my answers casually.**

**"Well that did not look like a sneaky deal in any way" Ichigo says as he walks up to us.**

**"I swear one day, you will wake up and your hair will be dyed black" I tell him as I get some energy juice out from my bag and start to drink it.**

**"You wouldn't dare"**

**"I have three restraining orders against me, do you think I can't?" I say as the first bell goes and I head to class.**

**Xx**

**"What's the answer to the last question Alex?" The teacher asks as Nat shakes me awake.**

**"It is 25.7" I say running a hand through my purple hair as I am told this answer is correct.**

**"You sleep to much in class Alex" the teacher says.**

**"You have nothing you can teach me" I say as the bell goes for lunch and I stand up and head for the roof with my bag as everyone stares at me in awe.**

**I sit on the roof as everyone runs up to the roof seconds after freaking out about what I did.**

**I casually start eating my cheese and ham sandwiches as they argue among them.**

**"Hey" Chad sits down next to me casually.**

**"Hey Chad how are you doing?" I ask and start a small conversation with him.**

**Xx Nat**

**"Hey Nat what do you have for lunch?" Orihime asks sitting down next to Rukia.**

**"I have leftover curry and rice from dinner last night" I say showing her the food container.**

**"Who cooks?" Rukia asks eating one of her rice balls.**

**"Alex when she can be bothered to get up off her lazy arse and cook" I stab a piece of chicken with my fork and they look at me wierd. "So what if I still eat without chopsticks, I'm Scottish deal with it" I say mad.**

**"Don't insult your friend like that, its rude" Orihime complains.**

**"This is why I like scottish culture they insult their friends and they just return with another insult" Rukia says before gesturing to Orihime to wipe her mouth.**

**"Its fun isn't it?" I reply as I give Orihime the rest of my curry what is all now sauce to dip her bread in.**

**Xx**

**"What do you want for dinner? I'm in a cooking mood" Alex asks tying up her purple hair into a ponytail as she puts the rest of the shopping away.**

**"Spicy pasta" I reply taking a drink from my cola as I sit on my laptop playing my game.**

**"Okay" she sticks on the radio, Kerrang again, how can she stand that screemo shit "by the way I invited Keigo and Mizuro for dinner as they both have family out tonight" she says as she heats up the water.**

**"Why?" I ask almost having my laptop drop of my knees and onto the couch.**

**"Because they are my friends and Mizuro also wanted to check out my game collection" she says singing along to the song 'bulls in the bronx', absolute bullshit (ha ha I'm punny) song if you ask my opinion.**

**"Fine just make sure he doesn't try anything funny because I'm going to the cinema with Rukia later." I go back to my game.**

**"Fine" in around half an hour there is a knock at the door and I decide to get up and answer it passing the bird cage with a raven in it.**

**"Thanks for having us Nat" Mizuro says as I allow them in.**

**"I was just told about this, just keep him under control and we shall be fine." I say pointing to Keigo and Mizuro then nods. "Good we came to an agreement" I smirk as Kiego sticks his fingers through the bars and they get bitten.**

**"Don't tease Kira" Alex hits Kiego over the head with her death note manga.**

**"Why is he called Kira?" Keigo shouts as Kira gets mad.**

**"Because a group of ravens are called a murder" Mizuro says walking behind him.**

**"Well any ways dinner is ready" I say leading them to the table where there is fours bowls of food sitting out.**

**I get stuck next to Mizuro as I want Keigo away from me, so Keigo sits across from me.**

**"That was delicious Alex" Mizuro says as he finishes his bowl.**

**"At least someone appreciates my cooking, Nat would eat take away for every meal if she could" Alex says giving me the evil eyes.**

**"I would eat your food for every meal Alex" Keigo says trying to flirt with her but then getting a fist to the face.**

**"Well I am off to the cinema with Rukia, see you later Alex" I say standing up and picking up my bag before heading to the door.**

**Xx Alex**

**"Your games are awesome" Mizuro exclaims at the open cupboard that holds most of my games "All of the batman games, elder scrolls, gta, there is just so many"**

**"Totally" Kiego says reaching for my N64 on the top shelf.**

**"Do you want to see that hand again" I say to Keigo as I finish washing up from dinner. "If you do don't touch the consoles"**

**"Can I borrow your batman archam asylum?" Mizuro asks almost falling over my computer cables.**

**"Sure just don't scratch it" I jump onto my twirly computer chair with my knees and it does a quick spin. **

**"How can you afford all these?" Keigo asks looking at the new releases.**

**"I do the designing for most of the games so I get copies early. Its quite fun" I lean on the back of the chair during this conversation.**

**"Its eight Keigo, we need to go" Mizuro says as he checks his watch.**

**"I will walk with you" I say grabbing my iron maiden hoodie and dr who headphones.**

**"Thanks you don't need to walk us that far" Keigo says getting up as we all head to the door.**

**We head out towards the street and I notice it is a different sort of quiet.**

**"So what are you planning to do for your expressive writing in english?" Mizuro asks as we pass the Urahara Shoten.**

**"A horror probably" I say.**

**"Okay, I'm doing an action story" Keigo says acting all smug before walking into a lamp post.**

**"Well that's us close, thanks for walking with us Alex" Mizuro smiles and waves at me as I walk away casually as I start singing along to 'knifes and pens' while walking down the street.**

**CRASH!**

**"Who's there?" I say looking down an alley to see a man fighting some weird spawn from hell.**

**"Get lost girl, I can handle this" the man yells in a spanish accent and gets struck into the wall.**

**Curse my good intentions "no your fucking hurt" I say running over to him and kneeling over him.**

**I see he has long black hair, a white eye patch and is carrying a huge scythe.**

**"Get away girl it will hurt you" he says as the monster stands up.**

**"Not a lot of things hurt me" I don't know why but I smile at him.**

**"Nice smile girl" he stabs me with his hand in the through and pulls at my lower jaw as I fall to the ground coughing up blood.**

**"Tesla help with the hollow, I know you are there" the man shouts as I slowly get up onto my feet.**

**"Why did you do that?" I snarl as I touch my through to see its perfectly fine.**

**"To turn you into something to help me" the black haired man walks over to me with a smile.**

**Must. Not. Love. Smile. "Why me?" I snap trying not to look at that smile as the other man with blonde hair walks over carrying the monster over his shoulder.**

**"Because of multiple things" the blonde, Tesla says "aren't I right master Noitora?"**

**"Weird name, Noitora" I say, I lie his name is so fucking hot.**

**"Never mind my name, I I got you because your fierce, snappy - I like snappy -, straight to the point, you have a similar look to us when we aren't in uniform-" Nnoitora starts saying.**

**"Wait that things a uniform" I say gesturing to the huge spoon like hood.**

**"Yes and I also picked you because I enjoy your smile" he smiles at me but I scowl "now we just need to wait for you to die"**

**"You are not killing me" I say standing tall but still smaller than the two men.**

**"We aren't aloud, we need to wait for you to die" Tesla walks past me ripping a leg of the monster and eating it raw.**

**"If you die by our hands, you won't be able to work for me" Nnoitora touches my face smiling and I try to bite him. "What's your name pretty girl?" He asks tilting my head up and I punch his arm.**

**"Its Alex and stay away from me" I say trying to look brave.**

**"We will be watching you Alex, look out for us" Tesla says into my ear making me flinch as I smell the blood on his breath.**

**They disappear and I hear a voice shouting me.**

**"Alex!" Uryu shouts.**

**"Yeah" I turn quickly to face him. **

**"We have been looking for you for ages, its midnight" he says.**

**"Is it?" I ask.**

**"Yeah, you need to stop going on night walks everyone is worried" Uryu says "I'll walk you home"**

**"Thanks Uryu, I think I lost track of time" I pull a hand through my hair and fixing my headphones. **

**"Its fine, you just caused a panic because you are usually on your computer all night" he jokes as we start walking down the path.**

**"Yea its a surprise for me too" I say looking down at the ground.**

**Xx school next day**

**As I walk into the classroom I am more awake than normal. Okay that's an understatement, I am awake.**

**"Their is something up with her reshi" I hear Uryu say to Ichigo as I sit down at my desk and they walk past me.**

**As the bell goes and the teacher walks in before I rest my head on my arms ready to go to sleep.**

**"Alex your moving desk" she says grabbing my attention.**

**"What?" I ask confused.**

**"You are moving to a different desk" she says pointing to a desk closer to the door with an empty desk to either side.**

**I get up and slowly walk over to the desk sluggishly, bored.**

**As I sit down I feel like their is something nearby that feels weird. I can't describe it, its just weird.**

**"Well anyway children" she says and damn I fucking hate that term. "We have two new students today. They are from Spain so they might not be used to Japanese customs -like Nat and Alex- and will take time settling in"**

**I rest my head on my arms yawning "their names are..." Damn that stupid "Nnoitora Ggila and Tesla Ggila" my head snaps up from the table as the two boys from the previous night walk in.**

**Nnoitora had to duck down to enter through the door due to his incredible hight. He is wearing his hair in a black ponytail yet he still suits it as it spikes up at the back. The main diffence was, instead of his eyepatch, his eyes were two different colours.**

**Tesla looked like he has just been pulled through a bush backwards with his hair sticking out in all directions, his eyes also have the same disorder so they are also different colours.**

**"Hey I'm Nnoitra Ggila and this is my cousin Tesla" Nnoitra says almost spitting out the word cousin. He quickly writes their names on the board.**

**"Okay boys, you shall be sitting next to Alex" she gestures to the seats to either side of me and Nnoitra gives me a creepy smile.**

**Xx lunch Nat**

**"Hey Nat?" The new boy Nnoitra asks confused with my name.**

**"Yeah?" I say picking up my bag ready to head outside.**

**"Your friend Alex, is she single?" He asks as we walk outside and he ducks to get through the door.**

**"Yeah, but I don't think she will say yes easily though, every boy here has asked her and she turned them all down" I head outside as he looks at me cautiously.**

**"Thanks small person" he walks away towards Tesla as I walk out of his eyesight. **


End file.
